


Volpina

by Frostdragon_cloudempire



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized volpina, a new character in ch 3, continues ep 24(volpina)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6821443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostdragon_cloudempire/pseuds/Frostdragon_cloudempire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lila is akumatized the second time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Pounded" Ladybug and Chat Noir said, their victory making them shine in the people's eyes. Almost all of them. Almost. Lila was sitting on a bench. She was depressed. She wanted to be there, instead of them. She wanted to get Adrien's attention instead of him always thinking about the spotted girl.She hated Marinette . She HATED her.  
The huge window opened an butterflies swirled around Papillon. "A jealous girl, a perfect prey for my evil akumas" He released a dark butterfly. "Fly away, my evil akuma and darken her heart!" and so it did. Darkness swirled around Lila and transformed her in Volpina, the misress of illusions. "Hello Papillon. Get ready, because you have to miraculouses coming."

Marinette was tired. Being Ladybug exhausted her more than ever. She fed Tikky and fell asleep until she heard the news from below: "Volpina claims that she is the true hero of Paris." Maprinete rose and callde Tikky: " Tikky, Paris needs us! Transform me!"  
Ladybug ran in rage to the Eiffel Tower , and saw Chat Noir trying to deal with Volpina. He couldn't manage to distract her for enough time to get her necklace.  
Ladybug yelled: "Volpina, this is between the two of us! Leave Chat Noir alone!" Volpina pushed him aside and ran to Ladybug angrily. " I'm going to make you feel as miserable as I did and you're going to regret the way you have spoken to me!"  
Volpina raised her stick and tried to hit Ladybug, but her yoyo pulled Volpina's stick out of her hands.  
Ladybug frew her yoyo to Volpina's legs and made her stumble and fall. Ladybug approached Volpina, but she raised onto her own feet and got her stick. She raised jer stick and hit Ladybug's earrings, wich fell and Marinette stumbeld and fell on her butt. Distracted, Volpina didn't notice Chat Noir, who approached her from her back and got her necklace. Meanwhile, Marinette transformed into Ladybug and captured the akuma.  
"Lila, I'm sorry that I made you jealous, but I'm sure that you'll make a good hero someday...."  
"I don't care about your opinion!" replied Lila. " I can and I will be a better hero than you when the time comes!"and she ran away.  
"It's not your fault, Marinette." Chat Noir assured her.  
"Wait, you know me?" She replied surprised.  
He took his ring off and detransformed. "Yes, I do" and he hugged her.


	2. A lucky storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding out each other's identities, Marinette and Adrien don't know how to act.

Marinette took her backpack on a shoulder and ran to the class. She isn't being late, no. But she had seen Adrien getting out of the car _Or Chat Noir?...uh, this is so confusing!_ and she didn't want to talk with him. She wasn't mad at him, no. But she didn't know how to behave next to him.

She entered the class, sat down at her table and opened her book. She wasn't reading. She was just pretending so Adrien wouldn't talk to her. Her mind was so occupied, that she thought that her head would explode.

 

___________________________________________

 

"Dupain-Cheng, Marinette and Agreste, Adrien!" their teacher had put them together to make a project.

Marinette's jaw dropped. _Of course that she had put me with Adrien! Even though I'm Ladybug, it doesn't mean that my bad luck is gone!"_

The rest of the hour she stared blankly at the wall in front of her, with a storm in her head.

 

______________________________________________

"Hey, Marinette!" Adrien called. He put a hand on her shoulder, sending thrills down her spine. She tried not to blush stutter or stare at his lips to much.

"Oh, hey Adrien! Do you want to come by this afternoon to work on the project?

She was shocked. _Why did I say that? I don't want to stay with him more than necesarry!_ She bit her bottom lip. _Say no, please....Say no.._

"Yes, sure"

She hid her fear in a forced smile.

"Yes...see you this afternoon! Bye!"

 

 

When she heard the doorbell and her mother calling her downstairs, Marinette wanted nothing more than to sink in the floor and stay there forever. But, instead, she called Adrien to come upstairs in her bedroom. They decided to make their project on the computer. They had done almost half, when a thunder appeared at the window and rain started pouring down the window. The screen blinked one more time and it shut down.

"We're out of power."

Adrien nodded.

"So..... what do we do until it turns back off?"

"We can connect the remotes to the laptop and play video games on it."

Adrien's eyes lit up in excitement as soon as he heard the word _video games_. He nodded.

"Of course!"  
Marinette raised and went downstairs to bring the remotes and the laptop. Mean while, Adrien sat on the floor and started waiting.

After ten minutes, he heard Marinette struggling to open the door. He raise and opened the door just before she decided to bump int the door to open it. So... the result was quite cat-astrophic for Marinette. She stumbled and fell in Adrien's arms (literally) with her lips on his cheek. Her cheeks turned scarlet red and she collapsed on her back, but right before hitting the ground, Adrien caught her with his arm around her waist. The contact made Marinette feel electricity pumping through her veins and her heart beating at least 1000 times faster.

Adrien put his other arm around her waist and pulled her to him, and with his lips slightly touching her ear, he whispered.

"Are you okay?"

Marinette suddenly broke the eye contact and she mad her way to the laptop.

"Um......uh..shall we play?"

Adrien nodded and walked towards her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any title suggestions?


	3. Sweet sweet revenge Part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila meets the new student Kyla, called 'wolfy' by her classmates and they become friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!  
> I just wanna say that in this chapter don't happen a lot of things and that all the action will be in Sweet sweet revenge Part 3.
> 
> Enjoy!!:))

Lila slammed her head face-first on the table and let the tears flow. 'How does she always win?'she thought

"Lila, time for dinner!"shouted her mother from downstairs.

The girl didn't answer.

"Lila?"her mother called, her tone more urgent this time.

Lila didn't answer.

"LILA COME DOWN FOR DINNER DEAR!"

The girl sighed and stood up, frustratedly pushing the chair into the desk. She glanced adoringly at the picture of Adrien Agreste pinned onto her wall and headed downstairs.

Kyla opened the door to the classroom and stepped in. Mme Bustier presented her:

"Children, this is your new colleague from England who just moved into the country. Please treat her like any other."

Kyla was a tall girl with pale blond hair and piercing grey eyes. Sticking out of her bag was a paper with a drawing of a wolf on it. Chloe grabbed it enthusiasticly and looked at her. The corners of her lips started going up into a devilish smirk.

"What do we have here? An artist? We can call you wolfy!"

The class roared with laughter. Kyla just swiftly took the paper from Chloe's hand and moved to the back of the classroom, sitting down next to Lila.

Mme Bustier raised her hand and said:

"Calm down, everyone!" and so the class started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is inspired from my life, since I'm called wolfy ( lupișor in my language)by my classmates and best friends, but not as a compliment.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Also, the next chapter will be longer.


	4. Sweet sweet revenge Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila and Kyla become Volpina and Wolfkin

Kyla rose to her feet the second she heard the bell ring. She walked calmly to the door and out of the classroom. She entered the bathroom and only after she was sure that there wasn't anyone else in there she let herself break down.

As tears were streaming down Kyla's face, Lila barged in with her hands covering her face, trying to mask the tears that were welling up in her eyes and falling to the ground.

The huge blue window from Hawkmoth's lair opened, shining on the butterflies' wings and making them seem innocent and fairy-like.

Hawkmoth inhaled greedily and a huge grin spread over his face.

"Two girls in pain. A tricky prey for my evil akuma."

He darkened two butterflies and released them, the two of them flying in search for their prey.

The first butterfly landed on Kyla's drawing.

"Wolfkin, I am giving you the power to get revenge on those who have wronged you by transforming each on of them into a wolf whose alpha will be you. No-one will ever treat you unfairly again!" he promised " But in return, you must bring me Chat Noir and Ladybug's miraculouses!"

"No problem, Hawkmoth. These miraculouses will come running at you."

Darkness encircled Kyla and transformed her into a girl with a furred mask, wolf ears, and a wolf tail wearing a grey skirt made of fur and knee-length grey furry boots. Her blond hair wal trimmed and dyed with black stripes.

The second butterfly landed (again) on Lila's necklacd.

"Volpina, you already know how this works."

"Don't worry, Hawkmoth, I won't fail this time."

Together, Wolfkin and the mistress of illusions strode towards the classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I had any spelling mistakes!


End file.
